Cháosávratheós
Summary An ancient and primordial entity, Cháosávratheós ruled earth for almost 177 million years, appearing when the dinosaurs first evolved in the Triassic and grew and evolved as they did till the end of Cretaceous. As a god it is very different from human deities, they are born from the collective belief and worship humans focused toward them. Cháosávratheós by contrast appears to have come into existence along with the dinosaurs, as if it was tied to them directly. The problem with trying to understand it’s origin is due to it being so ancient and with no other deities of it’s kind existing on earth during any of recorded history, all attempted research quickly hits an insurmountable wall. The current prevailing theory is that possibly there was some unique spiritual quality in the Dinosauria that allowed such a being to come into existence. True facts about Cháosávratheós have taken many years to acquire. The primary source is Cháosávratheós itself, as those who make contact with it can gain knowledge of it’s past. However this is not as simple as it sounds, firstly it takes a person of very strong spirit to even reach the dinosaur god. They must then be accepted by it, those that aren’t are simply devoured, and even then they may not be able to make sense of all that the primal deity tells them. Cháosávratheós’s mind functions differently to humans and our gods, we are of logic and emotion, while it is of primal instinct and urges. This combined with the sheer magnitude of it’s memories, the memories of every dinosaur that has ever lived, can easily overwhelm the mind of lesser beings. In some cases the unfortunate soul can be driven mad, reduced to a vegetative state or even die. Due to all these factors, those who have taken up worship of the dinosaur god have the best chance of gaining any real insight on it. Those who side against Cháosávratheós have had to piece together what they could from it’s cults and worshipers. Thankfully as the scientific understanding of the pre-historic world has improved, details of Cháosávratheós’s past become clearer. From what can be understood, Cháosávratheós was a more benevolent deity during it’s golden age. It lay within the earth, living through every dinosaur that existed, from egg to death. Each new life added to it, and in turn it insured that the dinosaurs thrived. Then one day, The Burning One came. A being modern humans call The Chicxulub Impactor. What the being was none can guess, but what it wanted was simple. To feed on the earth’s life forms. The Burning One’s arrival caused mass destruction and it would have devoured all had not the God of Dinosaurs risen from the earth to defend it’s territory. Cháosávratheós and The Chicxulub Impactor savagely battled each other, their clashing power warping reality and putting the earth itself at risk. Eventually the dinosaur god was victorious over the invader, but soon realised that it’s victory was a bitter one. The earth had been going through a period geological upheaval before the invader came, a time when all life is put to the test. This had happened several times in the past and Cháosávratheós had used it’s power to insure the dinosaurs survived. With their god’s full power directed solely toward combat combined with the devastation caused by The Chicxulub Impactor, the Dinosauria were truly on the cusp of extinction. Before the god of dinosaurs could act, a further tragedy occurred. The final clash of the battle had damaged space/time itself, causing a tear in the fabric of reality to appear. Exhausted from it’s battle, Cháosávratheós couldn’t fight the pull of the anomaly and was dragged into another dimension. After it had been pulled through reality healed itself and in doing so, trapping the dinosaur god. How Cháosávratheós was able to survive until the time of humans is a subject of much speculation. Human gods are tied directly to the belief and will fade as people stop believing in them. This is due to the fact that like the mortal who make them, human deities have a strong sense of self. While they can change as the beliefs around them change, they cannot become a new entity. For example Zeus became Jupiter, but he is not Odin or Yahweh despite all three being based on similar themes and ideals. It is theorised that Cháosávratheós doesn’t function in the same way and as a result it didn’t simple change to match the dinosaurs as they evolved. Instead as the dinosaurs changed over time, they actually added to and increased the power of their deity. Being empowered by over 170 million years of dinosaur evolution, Cháosávratheós likely has huge stores of energy which in turn allowed it to continue existing long after the extinction of creatures who created it. When humans actually came into contact with the dinosaur god is lost to history. Possibly it has been known about since the dawn of man and could have been the basis for many of our gods and demons. The first known official documentation of the deity comes from the writings of the Greek scholar Boaz Callas, who was that era’s equivalent of an occult researcher. He referred to it as Χάος Σαύρα Θεός, which when Romanised reads as Cháos Sávra Theós, the Chaos Lizard God. Unfortunately his writing and those of others throughout history up until the Victorian period were treated as either the ravings of mad men or heresy which resulted in many of them being disposed of, along with their authors. The vast majority of archived data on Cháosávratheós comes from confiscated cult documents. Cháosávratheós is constantly described as an ever shifting mass of monstrous forms, with modern descriptions stating it is comprised of every dinosaur that has ever existed. One minute the head and torso of a Tyrannosaurus Rex will rise from it’s form only to be swept away in a wave of new features the next. It’s goal has remained unchanged since the time of it’s imprisonment. The God of Dinosaurs wishes to return to the world of it’s birth and restore the Dinosauria as the dominant lifeform. For many aeons this desire seemed unobtainable, until we humans made contact with it. According to it’s worshipers, Cháosávratheós cannot return by force. It took it’s full strength clashing with the power of another being that rivalled itself to forcible weaken the dimensional barriers. It could never hope to replicate such a feat on it’s own even at the height of it’s power, and in it’s exile it has lost almost half it’s strength. However it retains a spiritual connection to this plane of existence which it could use to return under the right conditions. If a strong enough spiritual connection existed, it would be able to use the link to weaken the dimensional barrier on both sides simultaneously, allowing it to form a portal large enough for it to pass through. This is why it has conceded to taking human followers. Human worship on its own does little to nourish Cháosávratheós but their connection, while very weak, has allowed it to lay the seeds of it’s freedom. Through these lesser portals the cults are able to create, Cháosávratheós can send through matter that can be used to re-establish the dinosaurs. This normally takes the form of eggs or fully developed dinosaurs grown from it’s own body which the cult will care for, however if the portal is particularly small it will send through some of it’s own blood. Cháosávratheós’s blood can be used to create dinosaur in a number of ways, in the past it could be used resurrect dinosaur fossils or even turn a chosen human, who consumed it in high enough quantities, into one. Modern eras technologically advanced cults have gone so far as to clone dinosaurs and even develop bio-weapons. The aim of all this is for the cults to create a dinosaur population large enough to form a strong spiritual connection with Cháosávratheós, which will allow it to return to our world. In the old days these “Dinosaur Cults” generally settled in remote places so they could conduct their rituals and care for their charges away from prying eyes. While many modern cults still do this there are just as many who now seek out wealthy and influential benefactors to support and protect them. The type of worship they conduct are highly barbaric, generally involving blood rights and human sacrifice, for only the most primal of acts can appease such an ancient deity. It is also common for these cults to keep other animals for ritual purposes, especially when they are in their infancy. These animals are universally always birds, alligators or crocodiles, for while they lack the unique spiritual quality of none-avian dinosaurs all are directly related to them. Also if fed the deity’s blood, these creatures can fall under it’s influence. Some cults have gone so far as to unleashing the dinosaur god’s blood into the local eco-system to take control of these modern animals on mass. This also has an effect on the local plant life, which will begin to alter into forms more akin to those of the dinosaurs’s era. Some experimental cults have take to trying to resurrect other fossilised remains using Cháosávratheós’s blood, with very mixed results. The most successful was the resurrection of pterosaurs, since they like birds and crocodile have strong genetic link to the dinosaurs and can thus be controlled. The same goes for any extinct bird species also. Other creatures such as marine reptiles and more ancient species, even when successfully resurrected, are always uncontrollable and savage. Prehistoric mammals have never been resurrected. Should these cults succeed it would be the end of the human race. Even in it’s weakened state Cháosávratheós is still too powerful for even modern man and his gods to defeat. With it’s return a new age of dinosaurs would begin. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Cháosávratheós Origin: Unknown Gender: Male Age: 177 million years old, possibly older Classification: Dinosaur god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8; reliant on the dinosaurs and belief in him), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Nigh-Omnipresence (Lives inside every single dinosaur), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can regenerate as long as people believe in him), Reactive Power Level (Gains power from the dinosaurs), Space-Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Cháosávratheós is constantly described as an ever shifting mass of monstrous forms, with modern descriptions stating it is comprised of every dinosaur that has ever existed), Portal Creation, Large Size (Type 5), Life Manipulation and Resurrection (Its blood can resurrect things), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Animal Manipulation, Levitation Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Caused a hole in reality, time and space to form) to Low Multiverse Level (Can bend reality itself. At full power, it can cause the dimensional barriers to shake) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Lives inside every dinosaur from birth to death) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universe Class+ to Low Multiversal Durability: Universe Level+ to Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High. Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:DeviantArt Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Creators Category:Large Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Levitation